Amazons in Seattle
by T1gerCat
Summary: Inspired from last episode. The boys get a new researcher and an old hunter gets a descendant.


**Amazons in Seattle**

Charlie Swan is a simple man. He was born in a small town barely a dot on the map. His mother was a typical woman. She was a teacher and loved research, you could call her a history buff. His father was... he worked a lot. He would stake a zombie on Monday, exorcise possessed humans Tuesday and Wednesday, behead vampires on Thursday, and then drive home on Friday and have really loud sex with his mom, mow the lawn, and play baseball with him on the weekends. Daddy was a hunter until the day he died.

Charlie took over the 'family business' becoming a hunter too and only settled down after his mother passed away too earlier in the year. He used one of his drawer full of make names and ID's and became the chief of police. In a small town, no one looks twice at the fake papers of the police academy or the various precincts all over the map. They simply throw you a party and the job is yours.

He was the type of guy who usually went for one-night stands. That night was no different. He put on a nice suit and headed to Seattle, met an interesting redhead (he always had a soft spot for those) and followed her home. He refused to sleep around in Forks, never poop where you eat.

He drove back home and did his weekly demon sweep. there was a spike of deaths in port Angeles, the tiny dot on the map next to forks, that held his interest.

the two towns shared a medical examiner and according to the doc's report two FBI agents worked the case. He checked their signatures on the faxed files and laughed.

"Hunters!"

the victims were all males, all successful and rich. Their hands and legs were cut off and a symbol had been carved into their chests.

An ancient Greek symbol belonging to the Amazons. Women that had an exclusively female culture with no use for men whatsoever except procreation. they would get pregnant by them and roughly thirty six hours later they would give birth to baby girls.

the babies grew incredibly fast and then the aging progress would become normal. looking at the grainy photo of the symbol a pain hit his gut.

the woman he slept with, Renee, had the same symbol burned in her wrist. a knock on the door startled him. he grabbed his gun and opened it. a teenage girl smiled at him. she was pale like Renée, with long brown hair and brown eyes. identical to his.

"bollocks"

"hi dad, can I come in?"

he ushered the girl in, keeping his gun hidden. she calmly walked inside and took a seat on an armchair.

"you're gonna stand there?"

she asked

"its a good spot"

he replied. the girl rolled her brown orbs looking exactly like him.

"suit yourself"

she said and started looking through his research.

"hey! put that down"

"its about me, isn't it?"

he nodded uncomfortable. if the girl in front of him was just any monster it'd be ganged already. however it was... well... his. it shared its DNA whether he liked or not. you can't kill your kid, can you?

"your research is wrong you know"

"wrong how?"

"well... amazons reproduce every two years. older amazons take the kids and feed them the cut off limbs of the previous parents. in three days we become teenagers and we need to kill our fathers"

Charlie pulled his gun out and pointed it to the girl. she didn't even flinch

"There is a flaw in the system. I have your genes. I puked in the idea of consuming body parts and I really don't want to kill you..."

Charlie's stance relaxed and he lowered his gun abit

"...but I will if it means my survival..."

he pointed his gun straight to her chest. the girl smiled sadly and closed her eyes

"...so go ahead and kill me first..."

much to her surprise Charlie started laughing, she opened one eye

"Are you feeling ok?"

it took Charlie a moment to stop laughing

"what's your name?"

"Bella"

"well Bella, you're gonna become a hunter. what do you need to do to survive besides killing me?"

"need a mixture of your blood and my mother's. just this once"

"welcome to the family kid"

Charlie said cutting him self on the upper arm, right below his elbow

"dig in kiddo"

the young Amazon had fed without killing her father in the process.

"where is the mother ship?"

Charlie asked Bella who wiped her bloodied lips and told him an address. they got in the car together and putting the pedal to the metal they drove to Port Angeles. stealthily they entered the now abandoned house.

two men were already in there and raised their guns at Charlie who was fast to stop and appease them. unfortunately the amazons had left the town and would stay hidden. the three hunters and the Amazon went out to dinner

"you two are bobby's boys?"

Charlie asked when he saw the short bulky brother drink from a flask.

"yeah, why?"

Dean, short bulky brother, asked

"we worked a case together eons ago. we do research together now but he's gone awol"

"he died"

Sam, tall lanky brother, answered. Charlie shook his head and gave the brothers one of his cards

"if you need help call me. I run base in the area"

the two brothers looked at each other and nodded.

"we might just take you up on that offer"

**the end**


End file.
